Nada mejor que ser un Loser
by Komuro Rei
Summary: Kaien trata por todos lo medios mantener el clubglee.Para eso pedira la ayuda de su popular sobrino Ichigo,que solo aceptara para poder recuperar a la chica que ama.A su vez Rukia luchara por un poco de respeto y tratara de confiar de nuevo en Ichigo.


Holaa aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió hace raaato y por fin me decidí a escribirla :P Esta basada en la serie Glee, una de mis series favoritas como la amo (L)

Wee, no los molesto más y los dejo leer :)

Declaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo, y las canciones, utilizando la versión de Glee, son propiedad de Les Miserables, John Farrar y REO Speedwagon. Y la historia en la que esta basada este fic pertenece a Ryan Murphy.

Aclaraciones: -así hablan- **así piensan.**

**.:X:.:.X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.**

Rukia POV

Perdedor. Una palabra muy usada en la sociedad. Según el diccionario, un perdedor es una persona que nunca o casi nunca tiene éxito en lo que emprende o realiza. Pero, si estudias en Seireitei High ser un perdedor, significa ser parte del Club Glee. Y realmente, ser un perdedor es genial.

Igou Hisashi se me acerca:-Oh, no-solo alcanzo a decir y siento en mi cara, un frío horripilante. Y al abrir los ojos, veo como mi cara y parte de mi ropa paso a ser azul.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué te parece eso?. LOSER.

Bueno, quizas… no es tan genial como supongo.

Fin Rukia POV

Seireitei High, era un lugar, en donde podías encontrar, "diversos tipos de individuos". Desde góticos, nerds, deportistas, porristas, normales, raros, perturbadores, pervertidos, geeks y perdedores. Era como una ensalada, que tenía de todo.

Kuchiki Rukia, se incluía tranquilamente en el grupo de perdedores. Si hubiera querido, podría haber entrado en el grupo de los "populares". Pero según ella, era mejor conservar el cerebro que tenía. Prefería mil veces eso antes de convertirse en una muñequita plástica, superficial y con grandes probabilidades de ser hueca.

-Demonios- la pelinegra trata, inútilmente, de quitarse la pegajosa sustancia. Al levantar la vista ve, que alguien le ofrece un pañuelo:-Shiba-sensei.

-¿Estas bien?, Kuchiki.- pregunta preocupado el profesor.

-No se preocupe. Ya estoy acostumbrada a esto- dice señalando su cara.

Kaien la mira con su seño fruncido. -Pues eso esta mal. No tienes que acostumbrarte a que te traten así- le reclama.

Shiba Kaien. Era el profesor de Literatura y, extrañamente, el director del Club Glee.

-Sabe, frunciendo así su ceño-señala con el dedo dicha cosa:-Se parece mucho a Ichigo.

-Kuchiki- dice el pelinegro, exasperado, al ver que su estudiante quería cambiarle el tema.

Conocía a al pelinegra, desde que era una bebé .No, por nada era el mejor amigo de su padre, y su padrino. Sabiendo como era de autosuficiente, no le pediría ayuda. Y siendo de testaruda y cerrada, como su padre, tampoco le contaría como se sentía. Él único que podría hacerlo, casi ni le hablaba. Al menos no en la escuela. Realmente, su sobrino era muy estupido cuando quería.

-¿No tendríamos que irnos ya?. Estamos llegando tarde-señala un reloj en la pared.

Kaien, mira el objeto y se da cuenta de que Rukia tenía razón.

-Tú- la señala:-Te vas derechito al baño a lavarte, y sin peros-dice al ver que la chica iba a protestar

-Hai, sensei- dice derrotada la morena. El pelinegro con una sonrisa, ve alejarse a su alumna.

-Te quiero en el aula en cinco minutos- le grita para que lo escuche.

-Vaya, la pobre de Kuchiki parecía una pitufa*.

Kaien se da la vuelta sorprendido. Y se encuentra de frente, con la entrenadora de las porristas. Shihoin Yoruichi. Desde que eran jóvenes, lo único que hacía era molestarlos a él y a Byakuya. Eran mejores amigos, él, Byakuya, Yoruichi y Kisuke. Pero de un día para el otro, extrañamente, dejo de hablarles. Y con el tiempo paso a fastidiarlos en serio. Pareciera que la amistad de años se hubiese ido por el caño. Y hoy en día ni él, ni Byakuya entendían porque la mujer los odiaba tanto.

-Yoruichi-dice el pelinegro molesto, sabiendo las intenciones de la mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?, Kaien. ¿Por qué estas triste?-pregunta la de piel morena, con falsa preocupación:-Claro aparte de estarlo, por tu horrible peinado-comenta despectivamente.

El pelinegro la mira cansado, por lo tan rutinario que se volvía eso:-Enserio Yoruichi, ¿Quieres pelear todos lo días?-

La ojidorado lo mira fijamente unos segundos.

-JA!-se mofa en su cara:-No me hagas reír Kaien-

El mencionado levanta sus cejas sin entender:-Para pelear hacen falta dos, y créeme cuando lo digo. Tu no sirves ni para eso.

Teniendo la última palabra, la despampanante mujer se marcha. Dejando como siempre, con un sabor amargo al pelinegro.

-Shiba-sensei-escucha que lo llaman. Era Riruka:-Lo estamos esperando.

-Ah, si. Vamos, Riruka-al llegar al aula de música, que era la sede del Club Glee, se encontró con que ya todos estaban allí. Incluyendo a Rukia.

-De acuerdo chicos-se dirigió a los cinco integrantes de dicho club. Hisagi Shuuhei, Hinamori Momo, Dokugamine Riruka, Ayasegawa Yumichika y Kuchiki Rukia, era los únicos cinco integrantes. Realmente tenían que hacer algo con la publicidad del club. Se estaba tornando un poco patético que solo fueran CINCO personas. Aunque por lo menos sabían cantar:-A ensayar.

(Hisagi, _Rukia_, **Juntos**, los demás)

I got chills, they're multiplyin'.And I'm losin' control'Cause the power you're suplyin',it's electrifyin'!

_You better shape up,'cause I need a man and my heart is set on you._

(and my heart is set on you)_You better shape upyou better understand, to my heart I must be true._

Nothin' left, **nothin' left for me to do.**

**Both: You're the one that I want.**(you are the one i want)

**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh,** **one that I want.**

-BASTA!-se escucha gritar a Kaien.

-Shiba-sensei. ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Rukia confundida. A su parecer iban muy bien. Sin embargo el pelinegro no respondió.

-¿A-acaso algo esta mal?-pregunta tímidamente, Hinamori.

-Si claro que algo esta mal Hinamori-dice Riruka:-Y, ¿Sabes ustedes que es?

Al ver que nadie respondería, se decidió a hacerlo ella:-Pues les diré, lo que sucede es que ¡YO NO FORMO PARTE DEL DÚO Y SOY UNA SIMPLE CORISTA!-se queja bastante irritada.

Todo mundo la mira con los ojo en blanco. Hinamori gira su cabeza a Kaien, e inocentemente le pregunta:-¿Es eso, Shiba-sensei?

Kaien ríe, por la ingenuidad de Momo:-No. No es eso Hinamori-chan.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta bastante molesto Hisagi. La única razon, por la que él estuviera allí, era Hinamori.

-Es que, este dúo no funciona.- dice Kaien:-Y se, que no funcionara con ninguna y ninguna, no se ofendan, lo haría como Rukia.

Momo entendía, pues ella sentía que era mejor bailando. Aunque le gustaba cantar. En cambio Riruka, era otro tema. Ella si se sintió insultada. Su mirada y su boca abierta lo decían todo. Yumichika no pudo evitar reír ante la comiquísima imagen.

-Oh!. Es lo último que me faltaba.-dijo Riruka bastante molesta.

Si habría que definirla, solo existía una palabra para expresar todo. Diva:-Me esta tratando de decir que no soy buena.

-Riruka, sabes que no quiero decir eso. Tú era muy buena.-trata de calmarla Kaien:-Pero esta canción, queda mejor con Rukia.

Haciendo oídos sordos, la chica no entra en razón:-Saben que, por hoy me largo. No saben lo que se pierden-termina para irse muy, pero muy, ofendida.

-Ay, dios-simplemente dice Kaien.

-Volverá. Siempre lo hace.-dice escuetamente Yumichika.

-Bueno, es todo por hoy. Nos vemos mañana chicos.-dice Kaien.

-Sayonara, Shiba-sensei-Dicen todos.

Kaien suspira. Y ruega que cuando llegue a casa, su sobrino este de buenas.

**.:X:.:.X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.**

Kurosaki Ichigo, se encontraba caminando hacia su casa. Extrañamente iba solo. Digo extrañamente, porque siempre iba acompañado, aunque no quisiera. Generalmente eran las "locas y hormonales psicópatas pervertidas", como el llamaba a su Club de Fans. Daba gracias a Kami. No tenía la menor idea de cómo había logrado escabullirse. A veces él odiaba ser tan popular y famoso con el genero femenino.

Y como no iba a serlo. Si él era el Capitán del equipo de fútbol de su escuela y con ese aire de chico malo, dejaba rendida a mas de una.

-Ahí esta Kurosaki-sama-escucha a sus espaldas. Disimuladamente, mira de reojo y ve que había tres chicas. Muy mal escondidas, detrás de unos postes.

El pelinaranja, frustrado, solo frunce más su ceño:-Kuso-maldice al aire, por su buena suerte.

Acelera el paso, total quedaban tres cuadras para llegar a su casa. Pero, con precaución seguía mirando a la chicas. Después de todo no dejaban de ser unas psicópatas acosadoras.

Las tres muchachas que lo perseguían, malinterpretando su mirada, comenzaron a llamarlo:-¡KUROSAKI-SAMA!.

Con ese grito, Ichigo supo que tenía que hacer solo una cosa. Correr.

Y así lo hizo. Se lanzo en carrera lo más que sus piernas daban. Ya que, venía de una practica.

-¡DÉJENME EN PAZ MALDITAS LOCAS!-les grita. Pero como siempre, esas chicas no lo escuchaban:-¡DEMONIOS!.

Después de correr una cuadra, decidió que lo mejor sería esconderse. Aprovecho que estaba bastante adelantado a sus perseguidoras y que tendría que doblar una esquina, para tirarse contra unos arbustos enfrente de una casa.

-¿¡KUROSAKI-SAMA!-escuchaba como preguntaban por el. **Solo váyanse**. Luego de un rato y una par de gritos más, las jóvenes finalmente se fueron.

Ichigo, solo suspira:-Locas.

_On my own _

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone, I walk with him till morning _

El pelinaranja voltea sorprendido, reconociendo esa voz:-Rukia…-susurra.

_Without him _

_I feel his arms around me _

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes _

_And he has found me _

Se fija en el nombre de la residencia. Y efectivamente, allí vivían los Kuchiki.

Se para, en frente de la ventana de la chica y la ve. Muy concentrada. Cantando y bailando un poco. Se queda embelesado, por no decir estupidizado, mirándola. En silencio, siendo su único espectador. Sin que ella lo sepa.

Hace cuanto que no la veía. Mucho. Y se lamentaba que eso, fuera enteramente su culpa.

**.:X:.:.X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.**

Dentro de aquel cuarto, Rukia seguía en lo suyo. Ignorante, de que su antiguo amigo, la estaba observando.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver _

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight _

Comienza a caminar por su habitación. Hasta quedar, justo enfrente de la ventana.

_And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

Da giros en su lugar. Como si estuviera en su clase de ballet.

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him _

Abre los ojos. Y sorprendida ve que tiene un espectador.

_And although I know that he is blind _

Abre aun mas sus ojos, al darse cuenta de quien es. Pierde su concentración.

_Still I say, there's a way for _uuuuaaaw. Inevitablemente, se termino cayendo.

-Auch.-se queja por el feo golpe.

-¡Rukia!-escucha desde afuera. Todabía confundida se levanta, y camina hacía la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta bruscamente.

Ichigo se percata de que esta bien, de que no cambio nada y que no le agradaba verlo allí.

-Pasaba por aquí y escuche la fea voz de una horrible enana-se burla. Ellos siempre habían sido así desde pequeños. Se insultaban, pero sabían que era en broma.

Rukia lo mira fríamente:-Eres un idiota.-simplemente dice. Hace un ademán de meterse adentro.

-¡Oye, espera!-la llama el pelinaranja. Rukia lo mira, como diciendo que ya la estaba fastidiando:-¿Qué te sucede?.-**realmente soy un idiota.**

-Realmente eres un idiota-lo corrobora la pelinegra con el seño fruncido.

-Ya deja de decirme idiota, enana

-¿Por qué?, si lo eres.

-Así, ¿Y porque?

-Porque desde que entramos en la preparatoria me ignoras y piensas que puedes venir y hablar como si nada-le dice muy dolida. El chico no tenía palabras para eso:-Como dije, eres un idiota-finaliza la conversación y se mete.

-Gomen ne-susurra el pelinaranja. Mirando fijamente la ventana, donde antes estaba la pelinegra.

**.:X:.:.X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.**

-Tadaima-anuncia su llegada a casa.

-Oh, Ichigo ya llegaste-dice el pelinegro asomando su cabeza:-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

El pelinaranja gira su cabeza, y lo mira con la peor cara que pudiera tener:-No te importa.

Aterrorizado por su cara, y queriendo mantener su integridad física, decidió dejar ahí la conversación. Mas tarde le sacaría todo.

Ya de por si su sobrino tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, como para hacerlo enfadar más.

Él no era tan idiota:-Como sea. En un rato estará lista la cena.

Ichigo solo asiente:-Mientras, me iré a bañar.

-De acuerdo. Te avisare cuando este.

-¡Esta bien!-escucha ya, desde arriba.

El pelinegro lanza un largo suspiro:-Que chico.

Al darse la vuelta para ir a ver la cena, escucha sonar el teléfono.

-Moshi, moshi-dice al responder.

-¡CUÑADOOOOOO!-se escucha el fuerte grito a través del teléfono.

Kaien tubo que alejar el aparato de su oído si no quería quedar sordo. Su cuñado cuando quería era muy gritón.

-Ishiin, ¿a que se debe tu llamado?-

-¡Nada en especial, solo quería saber como esta el idiota de mi hijo!-vuelva a gritar:-Hablando en serio, necesito hacerte una pregunta sumamente importante…

El pelinegro frunció su ceño preocupado. Era muy raras las veces en las que escuchabas a Kurosaki Ishiin serio.

-¿Qué sucede?-el hombre se tardo su tiempo en responder. Algo que estaba desesperando a Kaien.

-Acaso…-el muchacho ya no daba más por la duda:-mi hijo…-**habla de una vez**:-¿A DEJADO DE SER VIRGEN?. ¡POR FAVOR DIME QUE SI Y DAME LA GRATA NOTICIA DE QUE NO ES GAY!

Kaien no pudo más que caerse al piso. Realmente tendría que habérselo esperado. Su cuñado, serio. Sin la necesidad de hacer comentarios absurdos. Por favor.

-Lo lamento Ishiin. Pero hasta donde yo sepa mi sobrinito sigue siendo puro-dice aguantándose la risa.

Si Ichigo estuviera ahí estaría puteando de arriba a bajo a su padre. Como deseaba contarle de una vez esa charla.

-¡OH, MASAAAKIIII!. ¡PERDÓNAME NO SE QUE EH HECHO MAL CON ESTE HIJO MIO, TE HE FALLADO VUELVE CONMIGO TE NECESITO!-

Kaien solo reía. Escuchar los lamentos y lloriqueos de Ishiin por su hijo, era muy gracioso.

-Deja de hablar de mi hermana así. Pareciera que estuviera muerta-por supuesto el pseudo-adulto ni le presto atención.

De repente, un olor muy peculiar le llega a su nariz. Olfatea tratando de averiguar de que se trata.

Abre los ojos sorprendido. Ya sabía de donde venía ese olor:-¡LA CENA!-grita alarmado.

Corre a la cocina, con teléfono en mano. Y efectivamente se le estaba quemando la comida.

-Ishiin debo colgar, después te llamo-y le cuelga al hombre. Ignorando su lloriqueos sobre que nadie lo quería.

Luego de que lograra salvar la comida, se dispuso a subir a buscar a su sobrino. Primero lo busco en su habitación. No estaba. Pero escucho el sonido de la ducha, por lo que supuso que seguía allí. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Hace quince minutos que había subido.

Se dirigió a la puerta del baño. Cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, escucha extrañado. Su sobrino estaba cantando.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow _

Kaien no podía creerlo. Ese era Ichigo. Se lo tenía muy bien guardado.

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the stength to let it show_

Verdaderamente, cantaba bien. Muy bien.

_And even as I wanderI'm keeping you in sightYou're a candle in the windowOn a cold, dark winters nightAnd I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

El foco en la cabeza se le prendió a Kaien. Por supuesto. Ichigo era la solución a sus problemas. Y no perdía nada con intentarlo.

_And I cant fight this feeling anymoreI've forgotten what I started fighting for_

Tomo el pomo de la puerta. Dispuesta a enfrentar la furia de su sobrino.

_It's time to bring this ship into the shoreAnd throw away the oarsBaby, I cant fight this feeling anymo_oooooaaaaaaw,¡QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA IMBÉCIL!-grita el pelinaranja tratando de taparse con la cortina.

Su tío había entrado, de la nada, dando un portazo contra la pared.

-¡TÚ ERES LA SOLUCIÓN A MIS PROBLEMAS!-grita, como loco, señalándolo.

Ichigo tenía la vena que le estaba a punto de estallar:-¡QUE SOLUCIÓN NI QUE OCHO CUARTOS!. ¡SAL DE AQUÍ IDIOTAAAAA!-le grita, para luego mandarlo a volar fuera del baño.

**.:X:.:.X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.**

Luego del incidente del baño, y con Ichigo mas calmado, Kaien se dispuso a hacerle la propuesta a su sobrino.

El pelinaranja estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados y con la ceja temblándole de impaciencia:-Ya me puedes decir que rayos quieres.

-Únete al Club Glee-le soltó de golpe.

-…

-…

-¿Hablas en enserio?-le pregunta incrédulo.

-Claro. Tienes una excelente vos y nos vendría bien tener nueva gente-

-Si claro-le dice con sarcasmo:-Dime una sola razón, UNA, para que acepte esto-le reta con una sonrisa arrogante.

El pelinegro le devuelve la sonrisa:-Rukia.

Ichigo abre los ojos sorprendido. No se esperaba eso. Por un momento se lo puso a considerar. Luego del encuentro que tubo hoy con la pelinegra, y su momento de relajación en la ducha, se decidió a recuperarla. Tenía que ganársela de nuevo. Y si se lo pensaba, este era un buen comienzo.

Kaien no paraba de sonreír. Pues sabía que le había dado justo en el clavo. Solo esperaba que su sobrino mordiera el anzuelo. Y que la Kuchiki se lo tomara bien,

Suspira:-De acuerdo. Lo hará.-dice decidido.

-Genial. Puedes comenzar a partir de mañana-

-Yupi-dice con sarcasmo.

-Vamos, ponle un poco mas de onda-

Ichigo solo lo mira mal y se larga a su habitación.

-Idiota-susurra mientras sube las escaleras.

**.:X:.:.X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.**

Una chica de cabello fucsia, movía su pie de forma insistente contra el piso. Riruka ya no aguantaba. Estaba impaciente y a la vez irritada por la impuntualidad del nuevo. De reojo, pudo observar que a Rukia y Yumichika tampoco les hacía mucha gracia el esperar tanto. En cambio, a Hisagi le daba igual y Hinamori era demasiado buena como para enojarse por eso.

Cansada, se levanta de su asiento:-Shiba-sensei. ¿Cree que el nuevo se tarde más?

El pelinegro no le presto atención, pues estaba con su teléfono. Riruka inflo sus cachetes al verse ignorada.

-Oiga!, le hice…

Se ve interrumpida, al abrirse bruscamente la puerta del aula. Las mejillas de la pelifucsia se tiñen de rosa al ver al chico nuevo. No era nada más ni nada menos que Kurosaki Ichigo.

**-Cielos es tan guapo…**

-Hasta que al fin llegas idiota-escucha a Shiba-sensei. Voltea su cabeza y puede ver las diferentes reacciones de cada uno.

Yumichika miraba desconfiado al pelinaranja. Hisagi igual. Hinamori sonreía. Y Rukia. Ella lo miraba con una furia, que si fuera posible lo hubiera asesinado con la mirada. Eso era extraño. Que ella supiera, Kurosaki y ella no tenían ninguna relación en la preparatoria. Ni siquiera se hablaban.

-Cállate. Vine, ¿no?-dice el pelinaranja.

-Bueno… si tienes razón-el pelinegro se rascaba la cabeza-bueno chicos, el es Kurosaki Ichigo, mi sobrino y a partir de hoy un miembro más de aquí

-Hola-dice simplemente el pelinaranja.

-Déjame presentártelos, ella es…-la pelifucsia lo empujo para ponerse enfrente de Ichigo y presentarse ella sola.

-¡Shiba-sensei!. ¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta preocupada Hinamori, a un semiconsciente Kaien.

Con la sonrisa más dulce, y falsa, Riruka se presento a "su futuro novio" según ella:-Me llamo Dokugamine Riruka. Es un GUSTO.-le dice, haciendo énfasis en gusto.

Ichigo POV

Y a esta que le pasa. Podría disimular, aunque sea un poco. Igual no tendría oportunidad conmigo. Las chicas como ella no me van. Seguramente es una "nena de papa", caprichosa, histérica, insoportable y gritona.

Al mirar a Rukia pude ver, que no le cayo muy bien la noticia. No puedo culparla, me comporte como un idiota, no, el rey de los idiotas con ella. Pero, estoy decido a recuperarla y volver a ser lo que éramos antes. O quizás, un poco más.

Creo que esta tal Ruri… Raruko… Como sea, la falsa con aires de "diva" no le gusto que no haya mostrado interés en ella.

-Me alegra que estés aquí-me dice:-Quizás hasta podamos hacer juntos el dúo de esta semana-me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cielos, otra loco más detrás de mi. Que divertido. Solo sonrío forzadamente. Posiblemente me deje en paz así.

El chico raro de las plumas en la pestaña y el otro rarito de tatuajes, creo que tampoco les hace mucha gracia que este ahí. Me da igual. De todos modos, la única opinión que me importa es la de Rukia. La niña de cabello castaño parece la única alegre de que este ahí.

Al mirar de reojo veo a Kaien que finalmente se levanta, acariciándose la cabeza. Debió ser duro el golpe. Tenía que recordarme no hacer enojar a la diva. Creo que le diré así hasta que me aprenda su nombre. Ciertamente es un fiasco ser tan malo recordando nombres.

Al mirar al frente veo que la diva sigue en frente mío. Muy cerca. Mirándome fijamente. Invadiendo mi espacio personal. Esas cosas me molestaban mucho. Y si no paraba de hacerlo, se lo haría saber. Y no de una forma bonita.

-Cielos…-escucho a Kaien-Bueno, creo que ya conoces a Riruka-Kaien la mira con ojos fulminantes. Le debió doler mucho

-Si…

-Ellos son Ayasegawa Yumichika y Hisagi Shuuhei-me señala primero al raro de plumitas y después al del tatuaje.

-Hola-me dicen ambos.

Ella es Hinamori Momo-dice mientras pone su mano en la cabeza de la niña de cabello castaño.

-Es un placer.

-Y bueno… ya conoces a Rukia.

La enana ni siquiera me miro o hablo. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-escuche como le preguntaba a Kaien. Eso dolía. De verdad estaba muy enfadada.

-¿Te molesta?-pregunta mi tío. Yo aguardo ansioso su respuesta.

-No

Sonrío. Era muy orgullosa, como yo. Jamás iba a admitir que le molestaba mi presencia. Pero me voy a encargar de que pase lo contrario. Haría lo que se para que Rukia vuelva a necesitar de mi presencia a su lado.

Fin Ichigo POV

-De acuerdo, ya hechas las presentaciones. Comencemos-

(Ichigo, _Rukia_, **Juntos**, los demás)

I got chills, they're multiplyin'

And I'm losin' control

Rukia ,y todos, escuchan sorprendidos. El zanahoria cantaba muy bien.

'Cause the power you're supplyin'

It's electrifyin'

La pelinegra sale de su estupor, para que Ichigo no lo note.

_You better shape up_

_'Cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you _

(and my heart is set on you)_You better shape up_

_You better understand, to my heart I must be true _

Nothing left, **nothing left for me to do You're the one that I want **

(You are the one I want) 

**Ooh ooh ooh, honey **

Kaien mira complacido, la excelente química que había entre esos dos al cantar.

**The one that I want **(you are the one I want) 

**Ooh ooh ooh, honey **

**.:X:.:.X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.**

Hisashi se encontraba caminando hacía la salida, luego de una extenuante practica. Al pasar por al lado de la puerta del Club Glee, sorprendido cree reconocer una de la voces.

**The one that I want **(you are the one I want)

**Ooh ooh ooh, honey **

Da media vuelta y se para enfrente de la puerta. Por la ventanilla ve, increíblemente, a Ichigo, su capitán. Cantando. Abra y cierra los ojos, reacio a aceptar eso.

**The one I need **(the one I need), **oh yes, indeed **(yes indeed) 

Rukia e Ichigo se miraban y sonreían.

_If you're filled with affection _

_If you're too shy to convey Meditate my direction_

_Feel your way _

Are you sure?

_Yes I'm sure _**down deep inside.**

**You're the one that I want **

(You are the one I want) 

**Ooh ooh ooh, honey The one that I want**(you are the one I want) 

Se detienen abruptamente, y giran sorprendidos hacía la puerta. Esta había sido abierta salvajemente por Hisashi. Ichigo lo miraba, sin palabras. No podía permitir que todo el mundo se enterara de eso. Su reputación se iría al demonio. No, no podía dejar que Hisashi difundiera el rumor.

-¡Hisashi!. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Podría preguntarte los mismo. ¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?-dice el muchacho, mirando despectivamente a todos los presentes:-Esto es el Club Glee. Un nido de perdedores.

-¡Repite eso si te atreves!-le reta Rukia.

Hisashi lo mira con el seño fruncido:-¿O sino que?. Enana.

La pelinegra lo mira con los ojos prendidos fuego y le salta encima echa una furia.

-¡Rukia!-le regaña Kaien, y junto con Ichigo la separan de Hisashi.

-¡JA!-grita la pelinegra triunfante con un mechón de pelo del chico. Los demás se ríen de eso.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!-le grita dolorido Hisashi. A Ichigo, sin querer se le escapa una pequeña risa:-Tú no te rías tanto. Espera a que los demás se enteren de esto.

-Espera Hisashi-el chico se da la vuelta-¿Enserio creerás que estoy aquí por gusto?. No me hagas reír. Solo hago esto para que Kaien me deje en paz. Jamás me juntaría con unos perderos.

Hisashi sonríe:-Vaya Ichigo, ya me estabas asustando-los dos ríen, ante la mirada estupefacta de Kaien y Rukia:-Larguémonos de aquí. Vamos con los chicos a tomar algo.

-Ve tú yendo. Te alcanzo en el estacionamiento.

-De acuerdo. No te tardes.

El pelinaranja suspira. Al darse la vuelta, lo único que alcanza a sentir es un ardor en la mejilla. Ve con asombro a Rukia. Le había abofeteado. Y se lo merecía.

-Rukia…

-Cállate- le dice mirándolo decepcionada. Muy dolida se va de allí.

Siente la mirada de su tío encima suyo. Sin atreverse a mirarle solo recurre al perdón y excusas.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-simplemente le dice a su tío.

-Me decepcionas Ichigo.

Todavía sin mirarlo se va de allí.

**.:X:.:.X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.:X:.**

Espero que les haya gustado. Y por favor dejen un review no le hace mal a nadie ;) Jajajaajaj no vemos en el próximo cap. :)

Komuro Rei.


End file.
